Within The Fire Lord's Chambers
by Lord-Captain000
Summary: Within the Fire Lord's bed chambers houses long hours of "fun:" Sight of passion and euphoria; taste of luscious lips; touch of pleasure; screams and moans can be heard through walls; the scent of fornication lingers as the aphrodisiac to attract opposing elements together. A series of long, smut filled one shots between Zuko and Katara as Fire Lord and Fire Lady, respectively.


{ **Authors Note:** This one shot has Zuko being dominant while Katara is submissive. There is more than likely going to be a second part to this. Please rate and review to tell me what I can improve on. Enjoy the Zutara smut! }

 **Within The Fire Lord's Chambers: Bondage & Denial**

Zuko enjoyed the sight of the heaving, pinned Katara on his large bed. His amber irises piercing into her cerulean ones that darkened like the depths of an ocean. Zuko's entire plan depended on breaking Katara's defiance.

He glanced up to the silk restraints that tied her arms, at the wrist, to the bed post then back down to her. Zuko dipped his head down to her neck feeling her pulse rate quicken at the touch of his lips on her slender neck. In fact, Zuko was accustomed to tying Katara up and having his way with her, not to say that she also didn't enjoy it, she loved it.

Zuko inhaled the fresh scent of Katara's hair and deeply exfoliated skin. Her scent along with the taste of her skin made Zuko's sleeping pants feel much tighter than before.

His thoughts were blazing past, constantly yearning for Katara to beg for him. His warm, callused hands traversed through her surprisingly lukewarm body.

Katara's breathing hitched at the contact of his warm hands traveling over her skin like she was his property, as if Zuko owned her. She realized too late that Zuko knew how to use his hands; who was she kidding? Zuko knew how to use any part of his body to pleasure her. She wouldn't give in no matter the pleasure. She wouldn't let him win.

Zuko leaned into her ear, "Tell me what you want, Katara," his voice was husky with desire, yet commanding. Zuko made his hands warmer, deciding that Katara would be stubborn so he would give her a taste of her own medicine.

His fingers ran through Katara's ivory bindings, tracing every outline until he found the elusive part of her sarashi to unwind her breast bindings; releasing Katara's breasts to Zuko's malnourished hands.

Katara gasped then quickly shut her mouth, trying to refrain from making any future sound, however the feeling of the cool air contrasting against Zuko's hands started to feel pleasurable, causing dusky nipples to harden.

Her body was rebelling against her. Every second she had to fight off the feeling of Zuko's invading hands touching her where

No one ever did.

Though the Fire Lords chambers were dark, except for a few candles burning dimly, aiding his vision at staring at Katara's heaving body. Zuko's hands migrated to grab Katara's breasts, warming the sensitive mounds.

Katara couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his giant, callused hands groping her soft flesh. She felt her face flush and start to perspire, things were not looking well for her, however she would not give in to Zuko. She had to fight back, it was in Katara's nature.

She nearly lost it when Zuko lightly pinched her nipples with his thumb and index finger, "Ah!" She cried, arching her back, practically begging Zuko to continue. Her mind was whispering "no," but her body was screaming "yes."

He felt his warm breath against her face, her azure eyes widening at the feeling of his teeth nibbling against her ear. "I said," he sounded so angry, "Tell me what you want," Zuko was so attractive when he was angry, it took nearly all of Katara's strength not to let her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Zuko gave another pinch, this time, tougher. "Ahh! Zuko!" Katara cried out feeling more embarrassed at how her body was behaving to Zuko. She immediately shut her legs, feeling her entrance moisten. Katara tried to keep her legs closed feeling her thighs vibrate with wanting to be spread fully open for Zuko.

Zuko felt a smirk coming on, he heard Katara's legs shift to be tightly pressed against one another. Releasing her breasts from his grasp, Zuko's hands trailed down to her thighs, massaging them, squeezing, persuading her mind to stop being stubborn and give into any of Zuko's demands for immediate, unrelenting pleasure.

Katara watched in untamed lust staring into the amber irises melt into molten depths of gold that seemed to shine despite the dimly lit room. She couldn't take much more of Zuko's calculated assaults on her body. She yearned for more, desired for more. Katara felt her element leaking out of her pores, feeling her breathing get heavier. She couldn't stop herself from getting her bindings moist, they were sticking onto her entrance and made it hard to think of anything but sexual pleasure the longer the evidence of her arousal stuck onto her.

She involuntarily pulled against her restraints, attempting one jailbreaking attempt but to no avail. Katara only tired herself, her heaving turning into writhing as Zuko slid his hungry hands against her flesh.

Zuko became exasperated with how stubborn Katara could be. He thought he was stubborn, Katara must be on a whole other level. His fingers traced the lines of her bindings until he finally found the other elusive end and started to pull vehemently until it revealed the moist spot of Katara's bindings yet her sex was still covered.

Katara's mind was both desire-hungry and stubborn. She tried and tried to resist all of Zuko's touches, but now she internally begged Zuko to pull her thighs apart by force and take her like a wild animal.

Though taking her bindings off were slow, thankfully, Zuko's vehemence aided in taking the sarashi completely off where molten gold irises devoured the sight of soft, thick flesh. He noticed that even still Katara kept herself completely shut. Zuko thought quick on his feet, concluding that it was beneficial to overwhelm Katara as if they were sparring. Zuko and his touches against Katara and her stubborn will.

Quickly, Zuko bent down and gave Katara's left thigh a chaste kiss hearing her gasp. His right hand reached up to knead her soft breast while the left groped her thigh. "Enough, waterbender," Zuko demanded, his patience running thin. His member was throbbing painfully against his trousers, excreting a clear, sticky substance that smelled like male musk.

Katara clamped her teeth shut, suppressing the moan that was about to leave her lips when warm, rough hands ravaged her body and Zuko's husky, domineering voice made her lose control. A moan escapes her lips, making her blush in embarrassment again. Her cerulean irises closed shut feeling her sex release her own nectar, feeling her nectar stick onto her inner thighs. Katara started to breath heavily through partially open lips, needing to cool down with oxygen.

Zuko gave her nipple a pinch, hearing the waterbender squeal and feeling Katara involuntarily arch her back to continue to feel Zuko's fingers.

"T-Take me," Katara mumbled, defeated. Her face flushing harder than even before. Her eyes were lidded with lust, needing Zuko to make love to her with a fiery passion. She complied with his demands. Katara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; spreading her legs to Zuko. She should get Zuko to make love to her, right...?

Smug as ever, Zuko won with a smirk plastered onto his face. Hearing Katara's legs slide against the sepia colored bedsheets, Zuko instinctively looked down to see Katara's sex and he felt a surge of male pride. Zuko came in between Katara's legs making sure that they wouldn't close for his vengeance. Katara wouldn't get off that easy.

Zuko leaned down on top of her body, his mouth nearing her left breast. He opened the warm cavern of his mouth and permitted Katara's dusky nipple inside to be greeted with gentle nibbles. "Oh! Mmm!" Katara moaned again, feeling the warmth of his mouth send shivers down her spine. Her hands involuntarily pulled against her restraints with each gentle bite making her body grow past being hot and bothered. She needed Zuko right now or Spirits knew what she would do.

Zuko commenced with sucking on Katara's erect nipple, giving the occasional flick of his warm, wet tongue. He heard Katara hiss in pleasure and call out his name. That was when Zuko had another, much more erotic thought. He would make Katara scream and shout. No, make her beg so loudly everyone would know that the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady are fornicating again. The idea made Zuko's heart thump harder in his chest and his member stiffen harder than he thought possible. Zuko's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head imagining Katara squirming for his attention, grinding and rolling her hips fervently like strong waves of turbulent oceans, sweat coating her deliciously dark skin, pulling violently on her restraints, moaning and even begging Zuko to put himself inside of her.

Zuko's hands emigrated back to his sides, grabbing the hem of his silk, burgundy sleeping pants and pulling them down. His member sprung free, gaining Katara's undivided attention.

His tongue wanted to give Katara's saliva covered nipple a long farewell, so Zuko's tongue did so. His tongue swirled lasciviously around her dusky areola and nipple. Suddenly, Zuko started to suck on Katara's breast, gently tugging. Hearing a squeal of pleasure that exited Katara's mouth, Zuko glanced up to see her parted, plump lips, causing his right hand to involuntarily move and stroke himself slowly.

"Ah!" Katara cried, "Zuko!" She arched her back wanting him to suck on her nipple furiously until she felt a light feeling of pain, and something sharp. Katara made a noise, a mixture of a moan and gasp of pleasure. She kept her azure irises closed, feeling the pleasure of her body heighten tenfold. Her sex was moist and she wanted him; no, _needed_ Zuko. Katara could feel another pain-pleasure feeling on her sensitized nipple, realizing Zuko was using his teeth on her stubby bud.

"Take me," Katara whimpered, feeling her folds become sticky and slippery the more Zuko gave her breasts his touches. Katara could feel her insides throb, coercing her to give into any demand Zuko would give as long as he would give her what she so desperately needed.

Zuko unlatched his mouth from Katara's breast, letting the cooler air of their bedchamber nip at her body compared to the heat of his oral cavity. His hand stopped the slow stroking of his member, moving down to Katara's thigh. He gave a light squeeze, squeezing harder, "Louder," he commanded; his only word. Zuko wanted Katara to get loud. She had no idea how badly he fantasizes of doing so many dominant things to her, even imagining her writhing beneath him was enough.

Though Katara was flushed, she couldn't just get louder. "What if someone hears?" She thought to herself for only a moment but then she felt molten gold irises staring at her. She could feel the heat emanating off of Zuko's body. The husky, deep breathing, warm, large hands immigrating to her body. Katara forgot all about decency and she did as she was told. She moaned out for him to take her and ground her hips once for good measure.

Katara needed Zuko now, however he was bent on taking his time. Zuko reached down, rubbing his index and middle finger against her moist sex. He heard a, "Yes!" call out, encouraging him for more, obliging soon afterwards. He readjusted himself, migrating his left arm against the mattress to keep himself up while his fingers rubbed carefully over her labia, cautious not to come into contact with her clitoris.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed, wanting Zuko to hurry up. She ground her hips again, "Zuko, hurry," she moaned out, chest heaving. Though she was feeling his calculating touches, Katara was focused on those luminous orbs staring hungrily over her body, finding a correlation that the louder or more desperate she got, the faster Zuko would give her pleasure. Grinding her hips again, making Zuko brush his index finger against her bundle of nerves. "Oh yes! Right there!" Katara called out, wishing, pleading to anyone that would listen to not make Zuko stop. The pleasure was just starting and he couldn't stop now.

Katara's mouth sprung open, her lips practically being stuck showing an "O" shape with her mouth that released melodies of her pleasure. Zuko knew how to use his hands, but she needed so much more. Katara's eyes were tightly closed shut, "Please don't stop," she whimpered. Feeling Zuko's warm, domineering fingers continue to touch her sensitive bud.

Zuko did stop. He wouldn't let the obstinate Katara get her way so easily. It was his duty, no, his obligation to punish Katara. Zuko stared in hunger for her body, needing to see what Katara would say or do to further her own agenda. The image Zuko created of Katara begging Zuko profusely to allow her to orgasm while she thrashed about with her hips crashing down like tides screaming for Zuko to give one extra touch to push her over the ledge into the abyss of clenching, wet pleasure.

Her body was so hot. "Zuko," she called out not feeling his finger continue to touch her swollen labia or her bud and she needed even more of it. Katara could feel more of her nectar leaking out of her throbbing sex like a broken faucet. Her sticky fluids were sliding down her sex and even managing to go to her thighs. She finally gave in. Whatever Zuko wanted he'd get. Just one orgasm. That's all Katara wanted. One powerful, destructive climax to rip through her body and feel pleasure.

His member was throbbing, begging to be implanted into Katara's drooling, aching cavern. Zuko could already imagine the feeling of her damp walls sucking and milking his manhood down as if his own essence was her sustenance. Tightening down, squeezing and grinding her hips down into his. Zuko couldn't contain himself any longer. The images of Katara's body greedily sucking his throbbing, hot member down was too much. Each whimper and the shaking of her hips made him slowly lose his sanity.

"Please, Zuko!" Katara suddenly cried out, thrashing her hips about like the ocean whenever a storm was ravaging it. Yet, unbeknownst to Zuko, his fingers were rubbing down Katara's glistening labia. His fingers were the storm and Katara's hips were the ocean; ready to crash and engulf anything that traveled in its path.

Zuko lost it. Katara had her punishment for the moment. It was his new obligation to give her pleasure. His hand left Katara's exposed entrance going to his member to start stroking his thick mass while he stared hungrily at Katara's leaking entrance. She was wet. Wet for him, needing and practically begging him to do something to her body.

Katara lifted her head up against sepia pillowcases, feeling her element slide against her skin as her mouth constantly exhaled hot air. Everything was too intense. The air was hot all around yet cool at the same time. Her body, however, was hot. It felt as if with each touch Zuko gave to her body, Katara felt she was on fire. Her azure irises were being slowly swallowed by her pupils expanding at the sight of Zuko stroking himself. She watched with extreme interest at his member and his large hand that was so controlling. Her pink tongue slithered outside of her mouth, licking the plump bottom lip before Katara bit her wet lip. Her core clenched roughly, making her back arch at the sight of Zuko's clear, sticky essence leak from his weeping tip.

Katara whimpered shaking her hips to gather Zuko's undivided attention. "Zuko, I need you," she soon cried out when Zuko's hand left his weeping member to cover her entrance and rub the root of his palm strongly against her labia. "Please, Zuko! I can't take it anymore!" Katara cried out, closing her eyes as her body was starved for pleasure, clenching harder and harder. She moaned, pressing her body closer to Zuko's in desperation for the sake of pleasure and sanity.

Zuko's face was plastered with a mixed internal state of smug, male pride of a obstinate woman like Katara begging him for pleasure and the external collected composure even when he wanted to insert himself inside of Katara already. "Louder," Zuko's raspy voice demanded, utilizing the humiliation of being heard against denying Katara the pleasure she so desperately needed at the moment.

Zuko saw Katara's cheeks turn more flushed than he thought possible. Katara seemed as if she was having an internal war raging on inside of her. The embarrassment of Zuko making her scream out loud in the middle of the night compared to the brutal teasing of denying her pleasure made Katara feel as if she was between a rock and a hard place. Making Zuko's internal smirk widen into a grin when he heard those magical words be repeated in the atmosphere. "Please, Zuko! I need you right now! I need to come!" Katara shouted into the air adding to Zuko's inflated ego. Of all people - Katara - begging him to pleasure her into an orgasm was like nothing else. The sound of Katara's begging voice was burned into his memory, seeming to petrify him in the process.

Katara felt Zuko's hand stop moving, so she took it upon herself to grind her hips on his hand "Don't move... Don't move..." She thought to herself, silently praying to anything that would hear her plight to keep Zuko stationary while Katara grinded her body against Zuko's hard, stone-like hand. Zuko's wide, callused fingers came into contact with Katara's erogenous bud once more and she lost all remainder of sense. "Yes! Mmmmmm! Right there!" She shouted, pulling strongly on the silk restraints, not caring if they ripped or became damaged. Her hips bucked back and forth in waves of pleasure that were building up as a tsunami. A loud moan escaped the confines of her throat and dispersed into Zuko's ears creating a growl to be exchanged in return to the moan.

"Aah!" Katara screamed in pleasure as she felt the pressure of Zuko's thumb and index finger suddenly pinch her clitoris, causing her legs to be tightly wrapped around Zuko's body to prevent his escape. "Don't stop! More!" She chanted in between moans of pleasure as her womb clenched strongly. She felt another sudden, strong pinch and Katara's back arched. Azure irises stopped staring into the depths of malicious golden pools of intensity. She threw her head back "Zuko!" she cried out tightening her legs around Zuko's alabaster skin. "Don't stop. Please don't ever stop!" She felt his thumb rub her bud and make it move like a joystick. Each touch felt like electricity running through her mixed with rough clenching of her womb that expedited more of Katara's sexual fluids to leak out. She started to pant, shutting her eyes tight to see nothing but darkness. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhh right there!" Katara shouted tugging on her restraints back and forth, her breath catching in her throat. She arched her back high, tightening her legs around Zuko's waist. Clinging onto him as much as possible, Katara felt her body throbbing from the inside that it gave a shock of pain and pleasure that added to the lightning coursing through her body with each touch on her clitoris. After all of Zuko's teasing, Katara would actually get to feel the orgasm she was pleading for. "Zuko, let me come! I need to come! Please!" She lost all senses to be ladylike and aligned herself to be in a lustful state. Just one more touch, even if it be like a feather, Katara would crumble and explode and crash down like the waves during a untamed storm.

Zuko stopped his touch and immediately retracted his fingers from giving her those last few touches before she could explode into oblivion. "No! Zuko, please! I was so close!" Katara gave a mixture of a whimper and a moan, feeling her insides squeeze down strongly that made the pain-pleasure feeling course through her entire body. Katara pulled back and forth against her restraints wishing those damned things would tear off just so she could pleasure herself until she had the orgasm she was begging for. His molten eyes were glazed in the same lust and desire that Katara's pools of storming seas were. His member was aching, weeping his clear and sticky essence.

Their irises were nearly engulfed by starving, dusk pupils that left only a rim of pigmentation left. Zuko's were recording everything Katara was doing whether it be writhing, the furrow of her brow while she was in pleasure, the shape of her open mouth while moans and sexual sounds can enter his ears. Every beg inflated his male pride as the master of Katara's body and sexual needs. Katara's eyes, on the other hand, were half open and begging Zuko to give her the orgasm she desperately needed.

Zuko felt his left arm get sore from holding his body up in a uncomfortable position, therefore he pressed his naked body flush against Katara's. He intentionally made sure to stick his hot and throbbing member against Katara's thigh as if he was branding her. His left arm slithered between burgundy sheets and soft, brown skin to wrap around her frame. Zuko prepared two fingers - his index and middle finger - to be inserted into Katara's aching core. He could already feeling the grinding of her hips, yearning to find something to toy with her bundle of nerves.

"Hurry Zu-Ooh!" Katara was cut off as a moan ripped through her throat at the feeling of Zuko's long, callused fingers easily sliding inside of her. "Yes," Katara softly whimpered out, devouring Zuko's fingers. Her clenching core holding onto Zuko's fingers as if for dear life. Each thrust of his hand to delve deeper inside of her body, Katara sucked his fingers down deeper. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop," Katara repeated, feeling Zuko's thick fingers plunge in and out of her body felt as if she was stretching to accommodate his hand. Each slow thrust made it so that she would feel solid fingers rubbing down her damp insides, churning her insides around.

Katara closed her eyes tight, struggling to do something to these dammed restraints. If she could just rip one, she'd already be free from this torture. "Faster, Zuko! Please just keep on going!" Katara cried out thrusting and grinding her hips in any direction to give Zuko more control and power over her body. It was a dangerous game she was playing; Zuko could stop his fingers at any time and Katara would beg all night until she's pleasured or he'd press his advantage and allow Katara to feel her longed for orgasm.

Zuko did as she pleaded, not only did the pace of his thrusting fingers increase, he made sure to make the impact harder into her body. He burned all of Katara into his memory and made the decision that he'd give her such pleasure that the orgasm he was going to implement on her would be the orgasm she talks about with her most trusted friends. 'That-one-orgasm' as her female friends would call it. Zuko's mouth opened and engulfed Katara's breast again.

Lust glazed irises engulfed by depths of pitch black pupils stared into shaggy black hair and felt Zuko sucking on her breast. Katana felt Zuko's warm, wet tongue lick her sensitive flesh to cover it with his saliva before he sucked and gave gentle nibbles on her dusky stub of a nipple. She fought harder against her restraints, throwing her head back as her body clenched harder preparing for a release. The furrow of her brow increased, closing her eyes tight to feel everything he was doing to her. She wanted to rip the restraints to claw at alabaster skin and bulging muscles, pull at raven locks, cradle his head while he sucked thoroughly on her breast, pull bed sheets, and last but definitely not least- grab his member and shove him deep inside of her to let her cervix and his weeping tip to have a deep, raunchy kiss of union.

Zuko felt his fingers being squeezed down harder than before, giving him a smirk of contempt as he sucked on Katara's breast. His callused fingers felt each groove of her insides, analyzing every square inch of her until he found Katara's erogenous spot. It was of different texture which made it very easy to find if he knew where to look. He impaled his hand inside of her harder to increase the impact force on the erogenous spot.

Katara's legs locked in place, in fact, all of her muscles did as realization hit her for a fraction of a millisecond before pleasure took over. A gasp mixed with an attempt at a muffled scream left her lips. She felt Zuko's arm around her waist tighten as if he was holding her down while her orgasm was taking place.

One rough impale on the erogenous spot.

"Ahh!"

Two.

"Zuko!"

Another that happened immediately after the second including a simultaneous bite to her nipple. "Come for me!" Zuko's raspy voice bellowed and demanded, letting go of her nipple just as the tsunami of pleasure knocked into Katara.

"Fuck, I'm coming!"

Katara climaxed violently. She automatically tightened, coiling her insides tightly against Zuko's two fingers. Her womb clenched so hard she felt the pain and pleasure strike all the way to her stomach. She threw her head back into the pillow with chocolate locks flying in every direction her head went. Her bucking hips and entire body thrashed about while her legs wrapped tigger around Zuko's waist in an attempt to hold on to something as she felt waves of a tsunami engulfing her. Toes curling in sweet euphoria; Katara's moans and screams filled the Fire Lord's chamber. Her eyes were shut tightly, feeling her orgasm spread throughout her entire body from all the way to her toes to her head. Her arms were involuntarily thrashing like an untamed ocean wave pulling strongly until she heard a tear of silk restraints ripping and emancipating her hands.

If Zuko ever thought he had given Katara a mind-shattering orgasm before, he was dead wrong. She was thrashing like a fish out of water he had to retract his teeth to not scrape her sensitive nipple. Just as Katara felt the orgasm rock her entire body, Zuko felt it's shockwaves come into contact with his body. His hand felt wet with Katara's essence and evidence of female ejaculation. His hand and wrist were coated with _Katara_ when an epiphany came to his mind that he never made Katara squirt before.

Zuko heard the tear of the silk restraints and quickly focused his gaze from his drenched hand to her arms falling down onto the mattress. Not a second later he felt Katara writhing and shaking. Her legs unhooked and immediately started vibrated and twitching with remnants of pleasure. His eyes widened in surprise when he not only saw Katara in that entrancing state of her legs shaking but when he growled in pleasure without any thought.

Katara kept her eyes tightly shut, breathing and panting heavily as the effects of her orgasm were starting to subside. She opened her eyes to feel Zuko's hand leave her numb core, staring hungrily at his own hand. She felt dizzy, intoxicated by her own orgasm that ripped through her body. Focusing her sight on why Zuko's molten gold irises shifted his gaze from his hand to back at her. Katara widened her own eyes as Zuko looked her right in the eye, putting the two pleasuring fingers into his mouth and even sucking on his hand to devour the plethora of her ejected fluid.

"I'm not done with you yet. I'm hungry," Zuko stated after he thoroughly cleaned his hand of Katara's essence. Her taste was so divine and sweet- addicting even. His hungry stare focused on the fall of her plump lips fall open in a quiet moan.

Katara didn't know why, but the sight of Zuko devouring her fluids, no matter how much made her core quiver. The look in his eye and the way he said he was hungry with the rapid shift of his eyes down to her entrance and back into her eyes made goosebumps form on her body even if she was flushed and sweating. She was terrified yet very, very excited about what was to come. Even if it would be her...


End file.
